villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Candy Sprites
The Candy Sprites are the main antagonists of Season 1 of the 7D episode "Big Rock Candy Flim-Flam". They are a pair of greedy fairies that have a big obsession with candy and are known to be eventually greedy by snatching Grandmommer Whimsical's box of chocolate fudge and causing explosion the 7D's Big Rock Candy Crystal in the Tick Tock Clock Tower. Their names are Tangy (voiced by Deanna Oliver) and Sweetie (voiced by Sherri Stoner). Physical Appearance Tangy has pink skin, orange hair attached with two brown bowties, and wears a yellow shirt attached with a brown bowtie and brown pants. Sweetie has light-blue skin with a pink-magenta dress with an image of a heart. They both have wings and pointy ears. Personality As stated above, the Candy Sprites are known to steal candy from the citizens of Jollywood. They are very notorious in stealing candy and causing explosions to candy rock crystals and are depicted as being despicable evenly towards the 7D and Grandmommers Whimsical. Role in the Series The Candy Sprites are first seen stealing Grandmommer Whimsical's box of fudge. They later caused a big explosion on the 7D's Big Rock Candy Crystal on the Tick Tock Clock Tower, which made Cuckoo out of control. After the 7D are surprised by Cuckoo from the Tick Tock Clock Tower is out of control, they decide to find a new Big Rock Candy Crystal for the Tick Tock Clock Tower and return it via train; however, the Candy Sprites saw the Big Rock Candy Crystal and planned to steal it and the other Candy Crystals. Dopey alerts Doc that their train is ambushed by the Candy Sprites. Sweetie managed to enter the train, only to trick Happy with a Stick-Up Gum, which him along with Sneezy and Sleepy trapped. Tangy, however, managed to eat candy corn to be stronger and attempted to remove the stock from the train in order to steal the Big Rock Candy Crystal. After capturing them, Grumpy confronts Sweetie and then she asks her to put some candy in the bag. Grumpy put one mint in her bag, but Sweetie continued attacking her, emptying all the candy from him. Tangy later tries to steal the Big Rock Candy Crystal, but Dopey appeared and tried to stop her. She tied him up with her licorice whip, only to tie her up with her own whip after passing through the first tunnel and tricking her and Dopey got tied up again after passing through the second tunnel. Dopey managed to free himself from the licorice by eating it. The Candy Sprites cut the flatbed with the Big Rock Candy Crystal on it, taunting him and the 7D that the crystal is theirs. Doc gave the sprites his two bags of Fizz Bop Rocket Pop, but the Candy Sprites didn't know that this ingredient needs water in order to consume it. They later started inflating up towards the sky for not following the instructions after feeling unusual. Quotes Trivia * Their scientific name is Candius spritius in Doc's flashback. ** The Candy Sprites are the second Jollywood species to have a scientific name. The first in the Jolly-Go-Jumbo Fish (Fishimus largimus). Both have scientific names explained by Doc and have the "'-us'" suffix at the end. External Links Tangy and Sweetie on the 7D wiki. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains